The communication capability provided by social networks has opened forms of communication in today's society, making it easier for people to communicate with each other, as well as providing vehicles of communications between people and businesses or other community groups. As people's interest in using social networks for communication has grown, so have the opportunities for social interaction.
At first, social interactions were performed within the context of a social network, but later users were given additional options to perform social operations in other websites. For example, users were able to select an option in a company's website to indicate an affiliation of the user with the company. This affiliation could be shared with other users of the social network so friends of the user can obtain social information regarding the company.
However, as the number of possibilities to perform social actions has grown, some users have been confused about the use of the different choices. In addition, Graphical User Interfaces become more and more crowded with the increase in the number of options.
Considering that the number of social networks and options for social interaction keep growing, publishers that wish to give users more options for performing social actions face the problem of creating interfaces that can accommodate one or more social networks and multiple options for social interaction.